


The Ache

by Nununununu



Series: Nununununu's Kinktober 2019 fics [10]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Day 9, Don't copy to another site, Drabble Sequence, Dubcon not between main pairing, Falling In Love, Feels, Interspecies, Kinktober 2019, Mildly Dubious Consent, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Other, Requited Unrequited Love, Unhappy Ending, Very Brief OMC Appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: Venom had always been a loser. Only a loser wouldn’t be content with having everything they thought they’d ever wanted.





	The Ache

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9: Eddie Brock / Venom (Dubcon, Reluctant Sex (neither between main pairing), Jealousy)
> 
> Previous title 'Unrequited'.
> 
> Trigger warning for a brief non-detailed mention of what can be read as self-harm. The mild dubcon is not between the main pairing, although Venom is unintentionally sort of partially responsible given they misunderstand the situation. Deliberate tense change halfway through the fic. 
> 
> _"Je ne vais plus pleurer_  
_Je ne vais plus parler_  
_Je me cacherai là_  
_A te regarder_  
_Danser et sourire_  
_Et à t'écouter_  
_Chanter et puis rire_  
_Laisse-moi devenir_  
_L'ombre de ton ombre”_  
  
(Jacques Brel, although I prefer [this version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a5FjvWWsH-c))

It all started with Eddie. It ended with him, too.

There was no warmth on the asteroid or on the planet they came from before that. No warmth, no colour and no light. Those were concepts the Klyntar who became Venom could only dream of, without knowing what it was they were imagining. Just like they alone yearned for a sole, strong long-lasting bond the others mocked them for, they were the only one who ever admitted the weakness of disliking the cold, the dark, the void.

They quickly learned it was better not to admit it. Confessing to weakness was declaring oneself vulnerable. And vulnerable things were always eaten.

Eddie disliked them at first. He was afraid of them, right down into his bones. His body strove to expel them, to pour them out like sweat and vomit, and the pain of his rejection in the hospital hurt even more than the noise. They didn’t know how to be good for him yet. They didn’t know that being a good symbiote was a learning process, just like being a good host, although they would soon realise this. Venom just knew that Eddie was _it_, that he was the one they had been waiting for.

They’d known this all along.

They would have been willing to die for him. Venom had _tried_ to die for him, in order to save him – anything was worth it, if Eddie would live. Even burning up was worth it, flayed by fire and desperation. The pain was incredible. But feeling Eddie finding the last lost little speck of them, scooping them up out of the sea in his cupped hands and drinking them down, _accepting_ them fervently into his being –

That was _everything_.

They had been _Them_ for one glorious moment while leaping onto the rocket. Now Eddie willingly chose to become _Them_ again.

Klyntar had no concept of falling in love. They had no concept of love at all. But as time passed and Venom grew stronger again, as Eddie _helped_ them grow stronger – gently, tenderly; more strange concepts they didn’t have words for – they developed an Ache.

**_ Eddie?_ **

The Ache was a thing that took root inside them, secret; blooming helplessly when Eddie smiled at their enquiry.

“Hey bud,” He ate another mouthful of steak, extra rare. Venom didn’t like dead meat, but Eddie’s intentions were good.

They had no experience of beings with good intentions. Hiding, raw and overwhelmed, they shook.

The first time Eddie kissed them, Venom realised they could see in colour. Eddie’s senses had been so alien for a long time and there had been so much for them to get used to. But they were sitting in front of the TV together on the couch – a great educator, the television, Venom was all for it – and Eddie laughed in response to something they said.

“You dumbass,” His voice was entirely affectionate, good feelings spilling over their bond as he kissed the top of their small head.

Venom saw the blue-green of his eyes, and thought it beautiful.

They yearned. Without knowing what they yearned for, they longed for it, just like back on their planet, the asteroid, the rocket. Like when Eddie left them in the MRI room. They yearned for Eddie even though they were within him, part of him and Eddie part of them.

Venom had always been a loser. Only a loser wouldn’t be content with having everything they thought they’d ever wanted.

** _Eddie –_ **

“Hmm?” Eddie lifted his head blearily, blinking as he emerged from furious thought.

**_Nothing, _**Venom subsided inside him. A coward as well as a loser. **_Sorry. Go back to work._**

Even so, the first time Eddie looks at them and yearns in return, Venom is simply confused. They have their Ache; it is a near constant companion. Somehow they never expected Eddie to develop a yearning too.

They are clearly a failure as a symbiote.

**_We will heal you, Eddie, _**they insist, writhing with agony at their incompetence, their stupidity. Their host needs something that they’ve failed to provide. **_We’ll help you get what you require._**

Eddie has all sorts of unfamiliar hormones buzzing inside him.

**_You need to procreate, _**Venom works it out eventually.

“That’s not –” Eddie tries.

It’s a simple matter to encourage Eddie to spread his genetic code with other humans. Venom has no idea why the prospect doesn’t seem to make Eddie happy.

**_We are _trying_ to do what is best for you! _**Venom seethes when Eddie fails to have sex with the third suitable mate they procure for him. To think they are angry at him, their precious Eddie – they tear and gnaw at themselves.

“Hey Venom, don’t – _don’t_ –” Eddie is even _more_ unhappy, “It’s okay – if you _really_ want me to, I’ll consider it. Just let the twink down from the wall.”

** **

“Would _you_ consider it?” Eddie asks eventually. They’re on the couch again and he’s on his fourth beer. Nerves slosh inside his stomach. “You know, having sex with me.”

**_Why would I do that, _**Venom asks blankly. They love their Eddie, but they frequently don’t understand him. **_Stop it!_** **_Your insides are going all weird._**

“Why would you,” Eddie’s throat feels tight and painful. He stares hard at the TV. “Liam at work asked me out,” he says flatly.

**_Great, that’s great, _**Venom says with determined cheer. Sighing, Eddie closes his beautiful blue-green eyes.

“Yeah, I thought you’d think that.”

Venom is a genderless creature – _alien_ – from an asexually reproducing species. They are also and more importantly Eddie’s symbiote. Eddie is their _everything_. They long to be everything to him.

But Eddie needs human touch and warmth, light and colour and closeness. And providing the best they can for him means supplying Eddie with these things.

“You wanna come back to my place?” Liam puts an arm around Eddie’s shoulders.

_Not really. _Eddie is thinking of Venom, the couch and home.

**_Eddie. Don’t hold back because of me, _**Venom gives him a nudge.

“Yeah,” Eddie says to them both, resignedly.

Afterwards, Eddie stares through the dark at the unfamiliar ceiling. Something hollow echoes inside him, when Venom had expected him to feel complete.

**_I’m sorry. _**They misjudged. How could they have done? Eddie was so desperate for contact he was willing to have sex with _them_. And they are – in his words one argument – basically sludge.

“You know I didn’t mean that,” Eddie murmurs, soft so Liam doesn’t wake, “I love you, buddy.”

**_I love you too. _**Eddie doesn’t need to know this is not the entire truth of it.

The hollowness inside Eddie matches Venom’s Ache.

“I wish –”

Slowly, so slowly, Eddie eventually starts to get better. It takes years. He never quite loses that hollowness around his edges but, just like the scars inside his mind leftover from Anne, the feeling of it starts to fade.

He has sex with other humans sometimes, even dates, and while it never provides the completion Venom had so hoped it would, it does help a little.

Because they are a loser, Venom comes to grow curious about the wet, squelching act of it. The way Eddie slots his body temporarily together with another.

They grow to be jealous of it.

_ **Eddie – ** _

They want to have sex with him. They want to be together with Eddie in this new way, this forbidden way between host and symbiote, this way no Klyntar should want.

They yearn for it. For him. Their Ache is all encompassing.

Even just a kiss, like he dropped once on their little head. Like they gave him when they were _Anne_.

“Hmm? What is it?” Eddie rubs their chin affectionately. The hollowness inside him only hurts peripherally.

He won’t let himself acknowledge it anymore.

_**Nothing. **_Venom is in love with him. They're the biggest moron in the universe.

It all starts with Eddie. It ends with him, too.


End file.
